Secret
left|50pxleft|50pxUma grande novidade na jogabilidade de The Sims 2 para o PlayStation Portable são os secrets ou "segredos", em português. Cada Sim em Estranhópolis possui, ao mínimo, três tipos de segredo: personal (pessoal), intimate (íntimo) e deep dark (obscuro). Cada um dos três segredos é conseguido de formas diferentes e conta com o sarcasmo e humor clássico da série The Sims. Alguns Sims, principalmente aqueles envolvidos no enredo do jogo, possuem um quarto segredo, que normalmente é descoberto a usar a interação "Talk To...". Personal secrets, ou segredos pessoais, são desbloqueados quando o Sim do jogador atinge um nível alto de relacionamento amigável com uma pessoa (normalmente, no nível 4). Intimate secrets ou segredos íntimos são descobertos ao atingir um nível alto de relacionamento romântico com um Sim. Dark secrets ou segredos obscuros são descobertos ao intimidar uma pessoa. thumb|left|Segredos de categorias especiais - ou seja, aqueles que não são de um Sim - podem ser encontrados pelo mundo.Segredos podem ser vendidos por preços variados e alguns Sims de Estranhópolis estão dispostos a comprá-los. Estes são Mambo Loa, Lincoln Broadsheet, Hoot Howell e, temporariamente, Dominic Newlow. Mambo e Dominic têm predileção por segredos do sobrenatural, enquanto Lincoln e Hoot têm preferência por segredos alheios. Vender segredos da mesma categoria em que o comprador tem interesse resultará num pagamento de §250. Caso contrário, o comprador deixará claro sua falta de interesse por tal categoria, mas ainda pagará §100. Vender segredos de outras pessoas pode fazer que elas fiquem furiosas com o Sim do jogador. Isto não parece acontecer com townies. Lista de segredos Além dos segredos pessoais de cada Sim, existem outras dez categorias especiais de segredos: 50px Secrets of the Occult (Segredos do Desconhecido) #''Most experts agree that sticking pins in a doll’s rear is more effective than in the eye.'' Vários experts concordam que é mais efetivo alfinetar uma boneca nos fundilhos do que nos olhos. #''Bats are useful for cold remedies and curses, but mostly, they’re just darn scary.'' Morcegos são úteis para fabricar remédios e maldições, mas em geral, são apenas assustadores. #''Voodoo dolls can be recycled into clothing, stuffing or chew toys for dogs.'' Bonecas de vudu podem ser recicladas para fazer roupas, estofado ou brinquedos de morder para cães. #''Modern zombies are employed as game developers because they can work around the clock.'' Zumbis modernos trabalham como desenvolvedores de jogos porque eles trabalham o tempo todo. Localização segredo OCC1.png|Localização do segredo 1, ao lado da Oscar Garage em Service Station. Localização_segredo_OCC2.png|Localização do segredo 2 em Service Station. Localização_segredo_OCC3.png|Localização do segredo 3, no quarto de Sinjin Balani na Kine Society em Deadtree. Localização_Segredo_OCC4.png|Localização do segredo 4, atrás da televisão na sala de estar da casa Rossum em Paradise Place. 50px Secrets of Intimidation (Segredos da Intimidação) #''Water torture is generally ineffective, since water doesn’t really have anything to hide.'' Tortura com água é inefetivo, uma vez que a água não tem nada a esconder. #''‘Good Cop, Bad Cop’ isn’t nearly as effective as ‘Good Cop, Undead Cop’. They never see it coming!'' "Policial Bom, Policial Mau""Policial Bom, Policial Mau" é uma técnica utilizada por policiais e disseminada popularmente na cultura estadunidense. Nesta técnica, dois policiais interrogam um criminoso ou suspeito: um deles age com mais calma e empatia, enquanto o outro é mais temperamental e cobra mais respostas. não é nada perante o "Policial Bom, Policial Morto-Vivo". Eles não esperavam por essa! #''If the subject does not yield to the comfy chair, you should advance to the soft pillows.'' Se o sujeito não abrir a boca na cadeira confortável, você deve colocar mais almofadas fofas. #''Sometimes you can learn more through love than through cruelty. Just kidding!'' Às vezes você pode aprender mais com amor do que com crueldade. Mentira! Localização_segredo_INT1.png|Localização do segredo número 1, atrás de um cacto e próximo a Oscar Garage em Service Station. Localização_segredo_INT2.png|Localização do segredo número 2, em um quarto cheio de caixas, perto do laboratório dentro da casa Rossum em Paradise Place. Localização_segredo_INT3.png|Localização do segredo número 3, ao lado da operadora de caixa dentro da Kine Dairy em Deadtree. Localização segredo INT4.png|Localização do segredo número 4, do lado esquerdo da Kine Dairy em Deadtree, além da mesa de construção (workbench). 50px Secrets of Romance (Segredos do Romance) #''The shortest route to a man’s heart is through the Vena Cava.'' O caminho mais rápido para ganhar o coração de um homem é pela veia cava. #''If the woman you love is always nearby, but never seems to notice you… stop stalking her.'' Se a mulher que você ama sempre está por perto, mas nunca parece lhe notar… pare de persegui-la. #''The fires of passion are readily extinguished by the asbestos blanket of responsibility.'' As chamas da paixão são rapidamente extinguidas pelo cobertor de amianto da responsabilidade. #''The key to instant romantic success? Lower your standards.'' A chave para uma vida romântica de sucesso? Diminua as suas expectativas. Localização_segredo_ROM1.png|Localização do segredo 1, no banheiro da Curio Shoppe em Service Station. Localização_segredo_ROM2.png|Localização do segredo 2, no exterior de Service Station. Localização_segredo_ROM3.png|Localização do segredo 3, atrás do piano na casa de Dominic Newlow em Paradise Place. Localização_segredo_ROM4.png|Localização do segredo 4, no banheiro feminino do Nighthowl Saloon em Deadtree. 50px Secrets of the Government (Segredos do Governo) #''The Roswell crash was actually a weather balloon… an ALIEN weather balloon!'' O caso RoswellO Caso Roswell, ou Incidente em Roswell é um dos casos mais famosos da ufologia mundial e diz respeito a uma série de acontecimentos ocorridos em julho de 1947 na localidade de Roswell (Novo México, EUA), onde um OVNI teria caído. foi, na verdade, a queda de um balão meteorológico... um balão meteorológico alienígena! #''There is nothing better for your cranial hygiene than a good government brain-washing.'' Não há nada melhor para a sua higiene cranial do que uma boa lavagem cerebral do governo. #''The ultimate democracy would allow all people to vote on all issues and ruin them equally.'' A democracia perfeita permitiria a todos cidadãos o direito de votar em todos os problemas da sociedade e arruiná-los igualmente. #''A typical Sim City is presided over by an elected mayor, a board of advisors, and a giant robot.'' Uma cidade comum de Sims é presidida por um prefeito eleito, uma mesa de secretários e um robô gigante. Localização segredo GOV1.png|Localização do segredo 1, na fachada de Espiritu Estate em Paradise Place. Localização segredo GOV2.png|Localização do segredo 2, no banheiro da residência Dente em Paradise Place. Localização segredo GOV3.png|Localização do segredo 3, atrás de uma maca de cirurgia no Secret Sublevel de Division 47. Fornece um ponto em Charisma. Localização segredo GOV4.png|Localização do segredo 4, no escritório de Buzz Grunt em Division 47. 50px Secrets about Monsters (Segredos sobre Monstros) #''The original ‘Bogeyman’ had a condition that made him secrete snot from his sweat glands.'' O "bicho-papão" original tinha um problema que o fazia secretar muco de suas glândulas sudoríparas. #''Vampirism isn’t nearly as virulent as people think. Most people shake it off like a bad cold.'' Vampirismo não é tão fatal quanto as pessoas pensam. Muitas pessoas se livram dela tão fácil quanto uma gripe. #''The legend of the Minotaur is false… he actually had the head of a giant gerbil.'' A lenda do Minotauro é falsa… ele, na verdade, tinha a cabeça de um rato-do-deserto gigante. #''Dragons once roamed all over the world, but were hunted to extinction by sheep ranchers.'' Dragões costumavam perambular por todo canto, mas foram caçados até a extinção por criadores de ovelha. Localização_segredo_MON1.png|Localização do segredo 1, na frente da casa Newlow em Paradise Place. Localização_segredo_MON2.png|Localização do segredo 2, ao lado da cama de Ophelia na Meetinghouse de Deadtree. Localização_segredo_MON3.png|Localização do segredo 3, na primeira sala do Secret Sublevel, nos fundos a direita, do lado de uma pilha de pneus. Localização segredo MON4.png|Localização do segredo 4, no jardim da casa de Hazel em Paradise Place. Após entrar, siga para a direita e pegue o segredo no canto da casa. Fornece um ponto em Creativity. 50px Secrets of the Undead (Segredos dos Mortos-Vivos) #''Mummies aren’t as bad as people make them out to be… they’ve just got a bad wrap.'' Múmias não são tão ruins quanto todos pensam… elas só não cuidam muito da aparência. #''Zombies don’t literally want ‘brains’… they just want a decent education.'' Zumbis não querem realmente "cérebros"… eles só querem uma educação decente. #''Wild yeti are actually glaciovores, and only pose a threat to aggressive snowmen.'' Yetis selvagens tem uma dieta limitada a gelo e só são ameaças para esquimós agressivos. #''The living dead prefer to use the more inclusive term “respiratorally challenged”.'' Os mortos-vivos preferem o termo "respirantes com dificuldade", que é mais inclusivo. Localização_segredo_UND1.png|Localização do segredo 1, no cemitério da Meetinghouse em Deadtree. Localização_segredo_UND2.png|Localização do segredo 2, ao lado esquerdo da casa Rossum em Paradise Place, no caminho para Deadtree. Localização_segredo_UND3.png|Localização do segredo 3, atrás da escrivaninha do covil secreto de Doctor Dominion em Paradise Place. Localização_segredo_UND4.png|Localização do segredo 4, na entrada do Espiritu Estate em Paradise Place. 50px Segredos de Hazel Dente Cada segredo tem um título próprio e é descoberto investigando os respectivos lugares. *''In the garden...'' (No jardim...) There is a pacemaker buried in Hazel’s Garden! Há um marcapasso cardíaco enterrado no jardim de Hazel! *''In the bathroom...'' (No banheiro...) There is a scratched-up wedding ring lodged in Hazel’s drain! Há um anel de casamento arranhado preso nos canos de Hazel! *''In the kitchen...'' (Na cozinha...) There is a note in Hazel’s fridge: ‘Help, my wife is starving me to DEATH!’ Há um recado na geladeira de Hazel: "Socorro, minha esposa está me MATANDO de fome!" *''In the pool...'' (Na piscina...) There is a shredded swimsuit in Hazel’s pool filter! Há um calção de banho rasgado preso no filtro da piscina de Hazel! 50px Secrets of Biology (Segredos da Biologia) #''Biologists have synthesized a flower that adheres perfectly to principles of Feng Shui.'' Os biólogos sintetizaram uma flor que atende perfeitamente aos princípios do Feng Shui. #''Apparently, money DOES grow on trees, but the trees all waste it on junk food and hats.'' Aparentemente, dinheiro cresce em árvores, mas elas gastam ele em comida gordurosa e chapéus. #''If a tree falls alone in the forest, it actually makes the sound of a duck quacking.'' Se uma árvore despenca sozinha na floresta, ela faz o som de um grasnido de pato. #''Scientists can finally communicate with dolphins… but it turns out dolphins are jerks.'' Cientistas finalmente conseguiram se comunicar com golfinhos… e descobriram que golfinhos são babacas. Localização segredo BIO1.png|Localização do segredo número 1, no meio do balcão do Nighthowl Saloon em Deadtree, ao lado de Hoot Howell. Localização segredo BIO2.png|Localização do segredo número 2, entre a cama e o armário no quarto da casa dos Beaker em Paradise Place. Localização segredo BIO3.png|Localização do segredo número 3, no corredor mal-iluminado do laboratório de Division 47. Oferece um ponto em Body. Localização segredo BIO4.png|Localização do segredo número 4, atrás de um jipe na entrada de Division 47. 50px Secrets of Engineering (Segredos da Engenharia) #''Scientists at Division 47 have developed a new energy-efficient fuel based on hair.'' Os cientistas da Division 47 desenvolveram um novo combustível eficiente a base de cabelo. #''New military-grade ‘stealth toothbrushes’ allow oral hygiene without waking the whole family.'' Produzida por militares, as novas "escovas de dente furtivas" permitem uma higiene bucal que não acorda a família inteira. #''Aliens built every architectural wonder on earth, culminating in the perfection of Burlington, Vermont.'' Foram alienígenas que construíram todas as maravilha arquitetônica no mundo até chegarem na perfeição de Burlington, Vermont. #''Moore and Murphy predict that every year, computers will double their capacity to go wrong.'' Moore e MurphyMoore e Murphy pode ser uma alusão aos sobrenomes dos dois atores protagonistas do filme Best Defense ("A Melhor Defesa é o Ataque" (no Brasil) ou ainda "A Melhor Defesa" (em Portugal)), Dudley Moore e Eddie Murphy. No filme, Dudley Moore é um engenheiro que está trabalhando em um novo e poderoso tanque de batalha estadunidense, e Eddie Murphy, dois anos depois, dirige tal tanque que, desgovernado e mal planejado, invade um campo de batalha. previram que, a cada ano, os computadores irão dobrar sua capacidade de falharem. Localização segredo ENG1.png|Localização do segredo número 1, ao lado da nave espacial colidida contra a cerca de Division 47. Localização segredo ENG2.png|Localização do segredo número 2, na velha biblioteca de Deadtree, atrás das escadas. Localização segredo ENG3.png|Localização do segredo número 3, no cativeiro de Gimi Branko na casa Beaker em Paradise Place. Localização segredo ENG4.png|Localização do segredo número 4, na entrada de The Monument. Oferece um ponto de Mechanical. 50px Secrets of the Aliens (Segredos dos Alienígenas) #''Aliens don’t have huge black eyes. They just wear ultra-cool alien sunglasses.'' Alienígenas não tem enormes olhos negros. Eles só usam óculos de sol alienígenas muito maneiros. #''Aliens don’t abduct humans for study… they just need somewhere to keep their unused probes.'' Alienígenas não abduzem humanos para estudá-los... eles só precisam de algum lugar para enfiar as suas sondas não-utilizadas. #''Curiously enough, most aliens are not flammable, though they are terribly allergic to bees.'' Curiosamente, a maioria dos alienígenas não podem pegar fogo, mas são terrivelmente alérgicos a abelhas. #''Flying saucers are the alien equivalent of jetskis. Responsible aliens drive minivans.'' Discos voadores são como jetskis alienígenas. Aliens responsáveis dirigem minivans. Localização segredo ALIEN1.png|Localização do segredo número 1. Está em Deadtree, do lado direito da Kine Dairy, escondido atrás de uma árvore. Localização segredo ALIEN2.png|Localização do segredo número 2. Está em Division 47, ao lado de uma bancada no laboratório, de frente à ducha. Oferece um ponto em Logic. Localização segredo ALIEN3.png|Localização do segredo número 3. Está em Deadtree, entre um prédio vazio e a velha biblioteca. Localização segredo ALIEN4.png|Localização do segredo número 4. Está em Division 47, entre as camas do alojamento. Referências Categoria:The Sims 2 (PSP) Categoria:Mecânica do jogo